The present invention relates to automobile lamps and, more particularly to an automobile roof lamp and stop lamp assembly, includes a roof lamp and a stop lamp fastened to the lamp case of the roof lamp.
Various roof lamps and third stop lamps are known, and widely used in automobiles. As these lamps are separately made, it is expensive to equip an automobile with a roof lamp and a third stop lamp. Further, a jeep is commonly installed with a roof lamp before it is put on the market. However, few jeep manufacturers equip their jeeps with third stop lamps before they are put on the market. Therefore, it will be extremely dangerous when driving at night without a third stop lamp.